To Be Continued
by TheSilverChakraReturns
Summary: My version of Season 6! Be prepared for drama! RobxRae hints, AquaxStarxSpeed triangle, CyxBee, JinxXKF, BBxTerra one sided. Ratings and pairings might change. First of Three Arcs
1. Welcome Back

Yay! I'm finally back in the game... I suppose! Oh well, I'm just happy to be writing again!

Anyways, this is my version of a season 6 (WE MISS YOU TITANS!). The first arc is a series of narrations from the perspective of the original 5. It's set up so the first half of each chapter is a present tense overview of what going on, while the second half is in past tense. _Italics_ is for narrated parts in the first half, and narrated thoughts in the second half.

There will be some songs in the story itself, but I'll also list songs that would go well with the chapter at the beginning along with reviews I get (if any). Make up your own soundtrack to it too, if you like!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. WARNER BROS/DC DOES.**

Songs Featured: "_Voulez-Vous_" by the ATeens

Songs Recommended: Anything Halloween-y or Dance-able

To Be Continued

Arc 1

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

Narrated by: Beast Boy

* * *

(the camera zooms in on the familiar tower looming over the bay; Titans' Tower. The sun is beginning to go down on October 31st at 6:05 pm)

_Halloween again? Man, it seems like forever since last year; like centuries. It was around this time when Rae's emotions went outta whack, huh? __Wicked Scary__..., heh, never again will you see the inside of our DVD player! Though, we could use that kind of excitement today. Fear, Halloween, they sorta go hand in hand, right? Oh well, the candy's enough for me. But we've got more than that planned._

_Today is the first annual Halloween Bash. We've planned on having one for a while now, but never got around to it. Too mush shit went down... _

_But, in a way, it's also a victory bash. You know, for the defeat of the Brotherhood and all that. I think we deserve that much for saving the world and stuff._

_Anyway, it's gonna be huge! Like, mega awesome! The Titan's Eastern team's gonna be there, and some of our close friends. Robin also invited some of his 'dads' friends... Kinda nerve-wracking... I'm actually gonna meet the _Dark Knight_ himself...wow._

_So... I guess we should check in, see what everyone's up to._

(camera goes through window into living room where the Titan's Western Team is preparing for the upcoming festivities)

_  
There goes Star. She's setting up the lights and garlands of orange tinsel and cut out skulls. Not exactly sure what she's humming... something from a Tim Burton flick? As long as it's not an X-mas carol... wrong season, babe._

_She always looks so happy when everyone's together. The way she looks around the room is like a little kid in an amusement park. She's happy just to be there in the middle of the excitement. The others, though, are not looking back at her. They don't want to look at the person helping Star stringing up the lights, Jinx._

_She just recently joined, like, officially. She's finally got the communicator and everything. But not everyone has softened up to her yet. Not like Starfire and Kid Flash. The three of them have become best of friends already. But you can tell that (for the most part anyway) that Kid and Jinx try to ditch Star as nicely as possible for some "alone time". I think she's okay, and I know Cy's good with her too. But the official leaders of our team, Rob and Rae, are still shooting death glares, still scrutinizing her every move. It's almost like they're waiting for her to slip up, to reveal the tidbit they need to bring her down._

_Speaking of the birds, they're in the kitchen... -sniffs- Is that meat?_

"No way. Rae, are you cooking?"

_Oop, there goes her patented death glare. How many times is that today? Five... Six? I should start keeping tallies._

"Um, yeah, I am. It's spaghetti with meatballs... or brains and eyeballs, just for tonight."

"Oh awesome, Tasty and disturbing... except for the MEAT! What am I gonna eat?!"

"I don't know..." _She's smiling now, an evil grin._ "I figured that you'd gorge yourself with so much candy, you wouldn't need any dinner."

"Now, now, you two," _says Robin as he strides to Raven's side._ "No fighting allowed."

_  
Robin, our man among men, turns to Rae and crumbles at her batting eyelashes as she says_ "I'm ever so sorry." _He starts shaking his head, saying he was kidding and asks if she needs something, anything, from the fridge, a desperate attempt to escape the view of her amethyst orbs. I try to hold back a smile._

_You know, I'm not exactly sure how this got started. Probably during the whole Trigon escapade. I thought they were being lovey-dovey backstage... Then again, Robin's a hero. He's drawn to the 'damsel in distress' type... not that I would consider Raven a 'D.I.D'_

_She can hold her own. But, they do make a good pair anyway you look at it. And besides, Star hasn't freaked out yet, so it's not like they're serious._

_  
Bee has transferred into our division, so Cy and her have been getting all cozy. Ever since the Blood incident ended, they got to talk more and form a relationship. They act like newlyweds... and it's so sweet that it makes me wanna hurl. All my friends are getting caught up in love. _

_  
As for me... I'm not going anywhere with Terra. I mean, I've got her digits, we chill and stuff... but with her newly 'amnesiated' self, there's no spark on her end... and mine's totally running out. Even so, I invited her to the party. I just hope she stays..._

"Yo, Beast Boy, did you take the candy, I can't find it!"_ Cy yells at me like I'm on the other side of the universe._

"Dude, if I had it, I would be bouncing off the walls instead of dragging my ass around like a snail..."

"Ch, you're right about that." _He's smirking at me now._ "Come help Bee and me set up you lazy punk!"

_  
I drag myself over to Cy, only to get run down my the terrible triplets. Well, okay, they're __not__ actually triplets, but they __are__ terrible._

_Melvin, Timmy, and Teether have successfully attached themselves to Raven's leg, all babbling at once about costumes, candy, juice..._

"Guys, I'm trying to cook-"

"But.. Waaaaay-veehn..." _they cry in unison... _

_She doesn't do anything, just goes back to chopping up bell peppers. They decide to run around with her apron strings in hand, tangling her up._

"Hahaha! Rae, you remind me of a maypole," _Rob snickers. But karma's a bitch, the kiddies start circling him to, until the strings get to short and Rob realized that he's smack against Raven._

_Cy waves towards the littles. _"Hey guys," _he says in sing-song. _"I found the candy!"

_  
They left a cloud of dust behind them, a cloud in which the birds were trying to untangle themselves still._

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," _she begins, a red flush spreading across her face. _

"No, I shouldn't have laughed... it's 'karmatic reciprocation', or whatever..."

_  
I wonder if he notices how frazzled he gets around her now, how his face goes cherry and he makes up stupid words..._

_Rob's nearly hysteric now, forlornly trying to get even an inch apart from her. She just stands with a small smile on her face, having  
already given up._

"Calm down, will you? We'll never get untangled if you keep spazzing."

"Oh...," her replies, looking to the side. "Right... sorry."

_God... I'm so done with this... It's not even fair._

"BB, it's almost six! Don't you think you should be getting ready by now?"

_Uh-huh, whatev... I'm not even excited anymore._

I don't know what I was expecting as I walked down the halls of the tower. Maybe a small er gathering, a quiet murmur of friendly voices chatting the Witching Hour away. So, as I continued my trek, donning my newly altered Jason costume, I was surprised that the noise reached all the way to the outer most security door in the corridor. I was even more surprised by the turnout. More than a hundred, no two hundred people were in the living room, which was getting pretty damn cramp. I walked around trying to find Cy amidst the crown.

He and Bumblebee were by the snack bar (big surprise there) drinking punch. They matched... Dracula and his mistress from the old movie... gross.

"There you are, man! I didn't think you'd show," he said, stupid smile on his face.

"How could I miss this? I live here!!"

"Hm.. True 'dat... true 'dat..." he mumble and took another swig of punch. He promptly spit it out onto the floor as some intense microphone feedback filled the room, piercing the ears of two hundred already agitated supers.

Rae and Rob walked out in front of the main panel/window to make an announcement. Rob looked cool in his shredded punk tux while a hot green Stratocaster hung over his shoulder. And Rae, she hadn't even taken off her cloak, but the make up around her eyes was totally mystic, drawing everyone into her face.

"Excuse me, everyone? Can I have your attention please?" Robin questioned. The audience stopped talking respectively.

"As you can probably all tell, it's quite the zoo in here," Raven began. "So, I've moved most of our main attractions up to the roof for a more relaxing atmosphere. So if you please, the stairs are to the left in the hall, elevator to the right, and, if you must, the windows open by panel control at the left corner of this room."

The crowd laughed, though I could tell she was seriously considering that option of exiting herself. She smiled graciously and continued. "Also, the dining table and it's delicacies will be brought up by seven fifty, so dinner will be served promptly at eight. Be ready to indulge in an array of frightful delights. Thank you, and no shoving on the way up!"

Immediately after she finished talking, the crowd dispersed in waves, winds, and wisps of cloaks. Silence was all that occupied the living room now. Raven leaned against the window and sighed. "Being a hostess is hard... Why didn't you talk more?"

Robin leaned against her. "I'm not good with people."

Raven pushed him over. "Shut up..."

"Hey guys," I interrupted. "Need any help?"

"Raven looked up at me. "Yeah, you and Rob can go take the stereo up to the roof, I need to change."

Rob got up and bumped my shoulder. "Ready to rock?" he asked.

"You know it!"

Once we got everything set up, Rob got busy loading the crate of CDs into the stereo set. Cy was across the roof from him connecting the subwoofers together. Cords were placed clandestinely around the partiers to avoid tripping. It was starting to look more like a party.

'_Hm... time for punch'_ I thought to myself. It was a feat to make it through the crowds, though. Everyone was walking around, talking to anyone and everyone them came across. And, being super heroes, they wouldn't move for just anyone. I transformed into a bat and flew towards to refreshment tables. Somehow, Rob had beat me there, and was chatting with Speedy and Aqualad.

"Wassup, guys?"

Aqualad put out his fist for me to pound, then Speedy. "Not much, it's all good," they mumbled. Speedy tried to say more, but the music started. I burst out laughing.

"The Ateens? Who chose this?"

Robin smiled. "I told Rae to chose something dance-able."

"Since when does she dance?!"

"Well," Aqualad replied, pointing to the others, "It's got them moving!"

He was right. It was like they were programmed or something. They began dancing like crazy, swinging their hips and waving there arms. It was like a rave...

_And here we go again_

_We know the song _

_We know the end_

_Masters of the scene_

_We done it all before _

_And now We're back to get some more_

_You know what I mean_

_Voulez-vous?..._

"God, 90's music sucks."

Speedy punched my arm. "Shut up, I wanna dance! Come-... on..."

His sentence faded and his jaw dropped. We whipped around to see Rae walking over, getting stopped by the guests every other step to receive compliments and other praises.She was hella decked out, if you call a corset, frilly lace mini and witch hat decked out.No wonder Speedy was practically drooling.

She sashayed over to us, a small smile, but confident smile on her face. "Why are all of you just standing here? Go dance!"

Robin grinned. "Would you honor me with one? A dance, I mean..." _Insert blush here..._

Raven grabbed his arm and led him into the middle of the crowd. The rest of us stood there for a bit, staring at where she just was.

"Damn..." sighed Aqualad. "I wanted to dance with her."

"You'll get the chance..." I spotted the two of them through a rift in the throng. They were laughing their heads off, having a great time. "...maybe."

Star walked over to our table with Jinx. They were both princesses; Star was in a Cinderella outfit, Jinx's dress was more Victorian-styled.

"Hello Gals!" Speedy said to them, even though he was staring intently at Starfire. "How's the night treating you?"

"The night...?" she replied, slightly confused.

"Jinx smiled. "It's going great, we've been having a lot of fun! What about you guys?"

Aqualad shrugged. "We're alright..."

The girls giggled, turning for a second to get some candy. When they turned back, they noticed Roy and were looking at the birds.

Starfire raised her eyebrows. "Is that Robin?"

Jinx nodded, amazed. "Yeah! And look at Rae!" She giggled. "She's such a hottie!"

I nodded. She was gorgeous... but there's only one beauty I was looking for that night.

I decided to leave at that point, heading towards the door down to the living room. Wishful thinking began to get the best of me.

_'Maybe she was late and didn't hear the announcement. Maybe she was on her way up... Maybe she wasn't even here..._

_When did I become such a nervous wreck? A love-sick puppy... Maybe approaching her was a bad idea... The stupidest one of my entire life. Why couldn't I just drop it?! Why-'_

Then the bell of the elevator sounded. And as soon as the door opened, my heart fluttered. A wisp of blond fell from the bowler hat on her head, trailing down to the leotard she was sporting, complete with fishnets and heels. I smiled, giving her the once-over. She didn't protest it.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"It's from Chicago, duh!"

"Heh, right..." _'My night is complete._'

* * *

That's all for now Please review! Otherwise, no chappie 2


	2. Hardships

Yahoo

'Ello, duckies! Hahaha, don't worry, Mod's nowhere in this chapter! He is seriously one of the most annoying villains in the entire series! But, no, this chapter is all about Starfire! W00t!

Songs Recommened: Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

To Be Continued

Arc 1

Chapter 5

Narrated by: Starfire

I am beginning to feel out of place amongst my friends. I understand the threat our enemy poses, by I do not understand the controversy or all the arguing that has occurred during our meetings. Are there really so many grey areas in our operation; are there really so many different actions we could take? In my opinion, the situation is simple, cut and dry: find Slade, catch Slade, live the rest of our lives happily.

Of course, that is a task much easier said than done.

Maybe it is the human way to overanalyze, to explore every aspect of a situation to the brink of insanity Maybe that is just our way… their way.

I do not like this situation. I do not like it at all.

It has been a demeaning process for all of us; we are constantly being brought down by Robin, who has almost completely shut himself off from us, from me. I want to talk to him peacefully once again; I want him to be _willing_ to talk to me. I am always the one to initiate the conversation now. He used to show some interest. I've not felt so hurt by him since… since…

I do not wish to recall that time his mind was not his own then. It is barely his now.

I have been asking the others about his behavior as well, trying to collect enough information to structure a reasonable hypothesis.

Beast Boy has informed me that Robin does not like to open up to people, especially not those that are female. It's a weakness the men of this planet all possess. I find that hard to believe that they are so different from the males of Tamaran. On my planet, everyone is open, everyone shares their thoughts.

Beast Boy also suggested that Robin may not want to worry me with the thoughts going through his head, that he might be worried about scaring me. Oh, how I do hope that is the case. It would reassure my uncertainties of his silence… as well as his feelings for me.

((Starfire turns onto her stomach, looking out the window towards the city))

We kissed in the first minutes of our acquaintance. But what did it mean to me, to him? I merely used it as a way to learn the language of this country; he was severely taken aback from the action. Did it mean more to him then? Does it mean more to him now?

If it doesn't, I could understand…

If it does, why does he not act on it?

The ways of earthly courtship are strange to me, indeed.

Cyborg has told me that Robin is not a people person, despite the fact that he acts like it. His ability to trust had withered away after what happened with his parents. When I inquired further to gain an understanding of what he spoke of, he refused to speak.

"_It's not my place to tell you, Star. If you want to know what happened, you'd have to ask Robin himself. Even I don't really know the whole story."_

I do not think I have ever heard Robin mention his parents before. Then again, all of our lives have been shrouded in mystery, from the world and each other alike.

Cyborg also told me about the sleepless nights Robin has had. He would wake up to get a drink or check the lock down settings and find Robin in front of the Titan's mainframe, scanning videos, pictures, and online files about anyone who had recently crossed our path. The circles of exhaustion were even visibly under his mask at times.

Just the thought of him, half asleep to keep us safe… it brings my spine the chills.

Raven… I figured she would know something, being such great friends with Robin. She did not help as much as I thought she would.

She nodded as I explained my thoughts and the others as well. But when I mentioned what Cyborg had told me, her eyes opened wide.

"What exactly did he tell you about Robin's parents?"

"Nothing about them, per say… just that he lost his ability to trust after what happened to them."

"That's what Cyborg told you," she continued. "Verbatim?"

"Ver-… what?"

"Verbatim, it means 'word-for-word'."

"Oh yes! That exactly what he said to me," I replied, smiling eagerly.

Raven sighed, a sad look on her face. "It's not that he can't trust… it just takes time, a lot of time and effort."

I looked at her, upset that I had said something wrong. "What is the matter? Does Robin have the trouble with trusting Raven as well?"

Her eyes opened wide again, but the corners of her mouth remained curved downward. "That's not it either."

I began to get upset again, but in the angry way. "Then why will you not tell me anything?"

"You don't need to know, Starfire. It really isn't any of your business."

"Then why has he told me things before?"

Raven looked up with her eyebrow raised. "Like what?"

I faltered. "Things… he has told me things."

She looked straight into my eyes for a matter of seconds, shook her head, and disappeared into the floor. I felt accomplished, yet defeated as well. I had no information still.

Later, I decided to confront Robin myself. Only when I got to his bedroom door did I understand how hard this was going to be. As I summed up my courage to knock, a voice came from behind me.

"Do you need something Starfire?"

I turned to see Robin leaning against the wall opposite his room. He did not look happy to see me.

"Um, well, yes, I do require your presence at this time. Do you have the minute?"

"Do I have _a_ minute? Yes, I suppose I do…" There was no inclination of his joking sarcasm in his voice, which concerned me still.

"What do you need to talk about Starfire?" he asked motioning me to sit on his bed. He stood before me.

"I-I… would like to know why you have the trouble with trust…"

He stared ahead, just over my head out the window. "Who told you that?"

"Well," I decided to tell him everything. "Beast Boy told me that you didn't like confiding in women, then Cyborg told me that after something happened to your parents you didn't like to trust people, but then Raven said that it was none of my business, but I didn't want such a simple explanation that can't even count as an explanation because she didn't explain anything and… and…"

I stopped, trying to regain my breath. "And… I just want to know why. Why don't you talk to me anymore?" I could feel tears threatening to come out from behind my eyes.

Robin sighed. "I do talk to you."

"Not like you used to." He looked down at me, a slightly angered expression on his face. I continued. "It seems as though the newly revived fight against Slade has made you go quiet."

He stood there, not responding, and the silence was terrifying. I stiffened up, expecting him to lash out at me as he had before. But his response was even more unbearable than any strike he could have physically inflicted upon me.

"Raven's right. It's none of your business who I confide in or what I am keeping hidden."

"Then why does it seem that she knows more than I?"

"Because she does… She knows everything about me."

I felt as though my heart had stopped, and I could feel myself sink to the floor. I have truly believed for these past few years that Robin was meant for me; so how could she be so intimate with him without my knowledge?

I stuttered as I tried to respond. "E-evryth-thing?"

Robin sighed. "Everything there is to know about me, she knows. I've told her everything, and she's told me."

"But… why?"

"Starfire," Robin said quietly. "You … we…" He knelt down to get at eye level with me. "There are some things you will never understand. Humans are amazingly fickle when it comes to who we want and need. Sometime the requirements for those people compliment each other, sometimes they don't. In this case, I know who I need, and I'm beginning to understand that I want them as well. But until this… _ordeal_ is over, I won't know the truth about my feelings. And that's all I'm going to say."

He took my hand to help me up off the ground, making me question what he just said. Was he actually talking about Raven or someone else entirely?

"I need to go downstairs. See you later." He briskly turned away from me and walked out of his room with out so much as a glance over his shoulder. The 'flood gates' opened.

Aw… so sad T.T Oh well, that's the way the cookie crumbles.

I've been getting some pretty good reviews, but I should say that 'update soon' is hardly a review. Please, give me feedback. Tell me what's right, what's wrong, or what can be altered to make it better! Thanks so much everyone Peace out!

--Brie


End file.
